


A New Year's Miracle

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Confessions, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was keeping it in for so long. The secret that could make or break a relationship with the one he loved for such a long time. But like the fireworks exploding in the sky, he was ready to let his secret out. </p><p>Either it would explode into a kaleidoscope of colours or fizzle out. </p><p>It was the moment of truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everybody! Kiss your crush, your lover and your soulmate! Fall in love all over again or for the first time.  
> Just have a great New Year! ♥
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticisms about the story for me.

Gavin David Free stared at the red head he called his best friend. He stood at the corner of the room, trying to blend in with the shadows. Everyone had brought their own dates or were just mingling around. Michael Vincent Jones was laughing at something Ryan Haywood said. The whole Achievement Hunter crew, including Ray Narvaez. Jr. were laughing at it.

Gavin felt like he was being a wet blanket at the New Year’s party. It was supposed to be fun and celebratory, however, there was just a heavy feeling in his heart.

 _Just how long can keep the truth hidden. Eventually, I have to tell him but I let another year slip by my fingertips._ Gavin thought to himself as he took another chug of beer. He continued to stare at the redhead.

 

Gavin perked up as he watched his best friend, Lindsay Tuggey walk up to him.

“So, another year has passed huh?” Lindsay toasted the beer in her hand on his bottle. He nodded as they both took a swig.

“Still staring at your forever crush?” Lindsay tried to look in the direction that Gavin was looking. Gavin blushed a deep crimson red.

“You should just tell him now. If it does not work, blame it on the alcohol. It is the New Year’s party; people are getting drunk anyway. If it works, it would be perfect right. Then you would not just be standing around in the corner of the room all the time just acting all whiny about it. Even the fans are starting to realise. The rest of the company too.” Lindsay took another swig and walked back to the group she was with. She turned back and gave him a wink.

Gavin suppressed his fear and walked up to Michael.

 

“Michael, can I talk to you for a second?” Gavin did not make eye contact with the redhead. The rest of the Achievement Hunters did not bother. The two were always close anyway. They were used to Gavin and Michael just hanging out alone.

“Listen, Michael, there is something I want to tell you.” Gavin swallowed hard, trying to stop himself from shaking. He heard the beer slosh around in his bottle. Before he could confess, Burnie’s voice called out, trying to get their attention.

“Guys, come on, it is almost midnight!” Burnie raised his voice to get the partygoers attention. Everyone gathered outside in the backyard and stared at the sky, ready for the spectacular fireworks.

“Tell me later after the countdown!” Michael held on to Gavin’s hand, nothing out of the ordinary. Gavin stared at the starry-eyed Michael who loved fireworks. He too stared at the sky full of stars, willing for the countdown to be over so that he could quickly confess to his long time crush.

“3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!” The entire party cheered on as fireworks filled the skies. An explosion of bright colours in mesmerising designs filled the sky. It was not the fireworks that took his breath away, it was the awestruck look on Michael’s face that did. It was the reflection of the fireworks in Michael’s eyes that did. It was Michael’s very presence that did.

 

“Happy New Year,” Gavin whispered, staring the people who threw their arms around each other and started passionately kissing.

Gavin gasped as Michael grabbed at Gavin’s face and planted a huge kiss on his lips. He stood, body frozen with shock. Gavin quickly melted into the kiss, lips and tongue moving in a set rhythm.

“A New Year’s miracle!” Ray exclaimed. The rest of the crowd started clapping and congratulating them.

“You owe me,” Ryan Haywood stuck his hand and chuckled at the frowning, Geoffrey Ramsey. Jack Pattillo and Burnie Burns also stuck their hand out.

To Gavin, it was all muted and the only thing he could hear was his own thunderous heartbeat.

“I love you, Gavin.” Michael panted, touching Gavin’s nose with his own after pulling away from the kiss. “So, what did you want to say?”

“I love you too, Michael.” Gavin’s voice was thick with tears.

“Happy New Year.” Michael smiled, wrapping his arms around Gavin.

“Happy New Year.” Gavin buried his face into the crook of Michael’s neck.

It truly was a New Year’s miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> My 2016 resolution is to write more often! I love writing so much!  
> Mavin is my first couple fanfic that I have posted up, and Mavin will be the last couple fanfic I post up for the year of 2015.  
> It has been a great year writing and I hope to write even better fanfics in 2016! ♥♥♥
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticisms for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
